You've made my day
by Olivia Joanne Rodrigues
Summary: Story told from Sara's point of view in light of the annual PD Ball. Late season 10


I hated the annual PD ball ever since I joined the Las Vegas Crime Lab several years back. Seriously, I did not enjoy attending it the last time as well as the years before. Its boring, lonely and cheesy not to mention the hundred-so officers trying to boast their achievements to each other.

'Maybe this year would be different.' It had been a year since I returned to Vegas.

'Things have changed.'

I was mentally debating whether or not I should attend it this year; after all I was due for another visit to see my dearest husband, who was happily lecturing the young eager minds at the Sorbonne in Paris. I remember Greg quoting the 6000 miles distance between the two of us, but it has not stopped us from loving each other all the more. Anyway...

It was the end of shift and I was sitting in the break room, still debating whether I should go or not. I had finally come to the conclusion of avoiding the event this year too, and was in the process of coming up with a good reason 'Why I can't come'-

Reason #1-'I have a doctor's appointment' - Won't do me any good, they'd all have the same reason in mind that I am...uh...I think you know what.

Reason #2-'I have work. Someone needs to stay behind incase a new case come up'- No chance. They'll get me out of that in a heartbeat

Reason #3-' My house being fumigated'- Not likely since the townhouse is currently home to all of Grissom's friends. The man himself is very passionate about his bug collection and would never let me near them, ever.

I was still thinking (Reason #5-Visiting Grissom, since now there is nothing else I can think of) when Nick and Greg entered the break room. They stopped in front of me (yes, since now you've got my attention, what do you want) and asked the question I had been dreading-

"So are you coming" asked Nick.

"You so have to come" said Greg, using his puppy-dog expression to impress me.

I was just about to reject the invitation, when Catherine entered the room, apparently having heard the conversation.

"You are coming" deadpanned Catherine.

WHAT!!!

"Who asked you to decide for me?" I blurted out before mentally kicking myself- Catherine Willows is my supervisor, what the hell am I thinking? I however, found myself glaring at her.

"Hey, don't look at me. That slob out there decided it for all of us, specifically you" Catherine said, indicating Ecklie, who was heading our direction. I was feeling sorry for Catherine; she would have loved to spend the evening with Lindsay.

I was broken out of my reverie with said slob having just entered the room. He was currently speaking to the assembled group-the entire graveyard shift along with a few lab technicians and consultants. He had just ordered the entire staff to attend the stupid ball, no exceptions. I was just about to reenter my reverie when I realized that he was speaking to me.

"Sara…, Sidle, were you even listening to what I was saying?" Ecklie asked irritably.

"Uh…" I was caught, wasn't I? I can see Greg trying to curb his laughter. "Yeah?"

"Everyone is eager to hear about Grissom, I'm sure you have some news about him. Look forward for that". With that he turned to exit the room.

Huh.

"Why me?" I said this to no one in particular.

"You are Grissom's girl. All the more reason for you to come" said Nick, ducking the playful hit that I had directed in his direction.

"You suck" I replied as we got up to leave.

I dreaded the day the most. Of all the events held by the Police department, this was just not my cup of tea. The entire shift was meeting at the labs before proceeding to the Tangiers Ballroom where the Annual Ball was being held. As I entered the lab, I could see myself at the receiving end of everyone's stares and cat-calls. I found the gang in the break room, evidently waiting for me and Ray to arrive.

"Wow, Sar you look marvelous" said Nick, who was now staring at me. I was feeling uncomfortable.

"Looking good, I wonder why you don't come dressed like this every day" said Greg, smiling lopsidedly.

"Stop it" Uh... this is weird. "Greg, it's too much of a trouble. Besides with the work we do, I doubt I'll end up looking up like this at the end of shift".

As I settled on the couch, waiting for Ray (apparently the man had a reputation for being late), as glanced around to check out the others. Everyone looked good. The boys –Nick, Hodges and Henry looked nice in their tuxedos and suits.

So did us girls. Catherine had decked up in a one shoulder black cocktail dress and heels with leather gloves. Wendy had gone all out with a frilly cocktail dress in shades of blues and silver heels. I had gone in for a lacy green cocktail dress with black shoulder straps and black patent leather peep-toe heels.

We got going as soon as Ray arrived, apologizing for being late.

Hating it is an understatement. I was absolutely loathing coming here. Every single person stopped by our table to inquire about Grissom, and me being said man's unlucky bride had the honor of answering their constant string of questions. I had spoken non-stop for the past hour, much to the amusement of my colleague. Catherine looked glad that she did not have to speak much tonight, usually it was always her who did the talking.

As I had a moments grace after the last of our 'Grissom-inquirers' left our table, Greg took the opportunity to ask me for a dance. I am adamant, I don't dance. "I sure that lady over there will be pleased to dance with you" I comfort him pointing out to the young blond who has been smiling at him all evening. "But Sara, you don't know what you are missing out on"

"What it buddy, Bugman might not appreciate it if he found you flirting with his wife. In fact I personally doubt that Catherine would be able to save you from a lifetime worth of dumpster duty" said Nick.

"Put a sock in it, Nicky" I said while giving Greg a Sidle-smile "My loss is her gain. Go for it, Greggo".

As Greg went off, Nick turned towards me and asked "Do you ever dance?"

"Nope", I wouldn't want them to know.

"Do you even know how to dance?" Now that shut me up. I would have retaliated if it hadn't been for Catherine's two-cent worth.

"Forget it, Nicky. They both don't dance". She took off towards the dance floor with Nick in hand.

The whole group was off dancing at the moment. I had had several offers to dance from various gentlemen, but I frankly don't dance. I could see Greg still dancing with the young blond from earlier, David Hodges and Wendy were doing something of a quick-step- Hodges failing terribly at it. Catherine was dancing with Brass while Nick and Ray had caught a quick dance with a few lab technicians.

I should have stayed at home, at the answering end of Gil's loving phone call. Perhaps I can leave now since no one is looking.

Just then good old Doc Robbins decided to settle down at our table. I pity the man; wish I could do something for him. But then again he is enjoying himself, even with his physical disabilities preventing him from taking the floor. Whereas I am bored, unable to resist the thoughts of my husband even if he's 6000 miles away.

" I see your not enjoying yourself" said Robbins. Leave it to Doc to figure it out. After all, he is the head medical examiner, the real know-it-all. "How come your not out there dancing with the boys?"

"I don't dance" I could see him looking at me in disbelief.

"Don't dance or you won't?"

"Don't"- I was really regretting this was trying hard to make me feel good.

"Really, but with a someone special you would"

That did not sound like Doc Robbins at all. He was looking at a spot behind me, very intensely, a look of shock on his face.

"Doc?"

"Uh". I turned to see the sudden source of his shock. The source was evident as a similar expression was drawn onto my face too.

"Cat got your tongue?" I was Grissom, my husband staring at me, amused at my sudden expression. "You look very cute, Sara. But you know people might get the wrong idea".

I still looked at him, disbelieving what I saw. Someone had definitely spiked my drink.

"Gil, my man. What are you doing here?" I see Doc had regained his ability of speak.

"Ah, my friend. Can't a man come over to see his beautiful wife", he winked in reply as he gave me a passionate kiss on my lips, one that almost brought me trembling to my knees. I hugged him fiercely before asking him what he was doing here.

"Do I need any reason to see my wife?"

"No, but it is a little strange for you to turn up unexpectedly"

"I had a little time off, so I figured I could spare some into visiting you."

"Well, I was…"

He finger was on my lips, a quick kiss stopped me from completing the rest of my statement. He led me to the dance floor and started twirling me around to the soft tune of 'Lara's theme'. Almost everything in the world stopped for us, as we made our way around the dance floor, everybody staring in disbelief, the man in question was here, himself.

"Wow, isn't that Grissom?" asked Catherine.

"She said she doesn't dance" said Greg with mock-hurt showing on his face.

"Yeah, but with a someone special, she always would. Tough luck bro" replied Nick.

Before we could leave, the team and Ecklie (of course) had met up with us. Catherine hugged her former employee tightly, her glare had made my dearest melt before her as she bombarded him with questions about us. After the initial inquiries from the team, and a promise to meet again (Gil was leaving the next morning for Michigan for a conference and wanted to spend the night with me) we took leave.

"You have been awfully quite" Grissom asked me. "Anything wrong, honey?"

"I love you Gil. Nothing's wrong" I said as I kissed him.

"You've just made my day"


End file.
